Steps
by Burnbee
Summary: A series of one-shots. Barnacles x Kwazii. The steps of a relationship. they are not one story please do not try reading them as one.
1. The first step : A night with Kwazii

"We're done with our mission, Octonauts at ease," Barnacles sang.  
"Until the next adventure!" everyone sang together. they all laughed and went about their business.  
"don't forget ,Tweak, the Gup-A, Gup-B, and Gup-D need a little working on." Barnacles said.  
"sure thing Captain!" Tweak smiled with a salute. she waived and took off.  
"Tunip, you and the other Vegimals need to be careful playing ping-pong today. we Tweak just fixed the hole in the window." Barnacles said. Tunip chattered and smiled with a salute and ran away. Peso and Dashi went off talking.  
"Inkling, would you mind if I game down to your library for a little bit of studying?" Shellington ask.  
"why of course not." Inkling smiled. they left for the library. Kwazii looked around a moment before shrugging.  
"where are you going?" Barnacles ask casually. Kwazii shrugged.  
"I was jus' going ta train mate." Kwazii said. "something up cap'in?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles looked awkward.  
"uh, n-no." Barnacles said quickly. Kwazii raised an eyebrow.  
"well, if ya need me, I'll be in my room matey." Kwazii said. he turned to leave but paused. "an if'n ya get lonely, don't be afraid to drop by." Kwazii offered with a small smile. Barnacles didn't reply just watched his friend leave. Kwazii got to his room and started to play. suddenly his door opened and his ball of yarn rolled out and into the tunnel. "shiver me whiskers!" Kwazii exclaimed. "come back here!" Kwazii laughed. he raced after it and ended up in the kitchean. he laughed and chased it around. it flew down the ladder and he followed it. it went down the hall and Kwazii followed it laughing joyfully untill he ran into someone. "oops. sorry matey." Kwazii said as he stood. he reached a paw out and nearly stumbled. "Cap'in are you alright? did I hurt'cha?" Kwazii ask pulling him to his feet. Barnacles laughed and shook his head.  
"no. I'm sorry I got in your way." Barnacles said.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Kwazii said. he looked around. "speaking of attention, do you see where my ball of yarn went, Cap'in?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles looked around and shook his head. Kwazii looked disapointed.  
"no but I'll help you look." Barnacles said. Kwazii lit up.  
"really cap?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles nodded and they went looking. they bumped into Tunip.  
"hey Tunip, Kwazii has lost his ball of yarn, have you seen it?" Barnacles ask. Tunip shook his head and ask the other Vegimals, but they also said no. "alright thanks." Barnacles said. Kwazii looked even more upset.  
"what if we never find it matey?" Kwazii ask saddly.  
"don't worry we'll find it." Barnacles said patting Kwazii's shoulder. Kwazii sighed and they continued to look. they looked and looked but didn't find it. "don't worry Kwazii, we can find it tomorrow." Barnacles said tiredly. Kwazii nodded silently and headed to his room. Barnacles watched him a moment before heading to his room. he got there and didn't bother with the lights, knowing his way to his PJ's and bed. he had just finished getting dressed when he turned and tripped over something. he sat up and shook his head confused. "what in the world?" Barnacles mumbled. he picked up the object and smiled. "Kwazii's yarn!" Barnacles exclaimed. not even thinking, he raced down to Kwazii's room and knocked on the door.  
"oy, it's awful late. whose there?" Kwazii ask.  
"it's me." Barnacles said. the door opened and there stood a half dressed, half groomed, and half tired Kwazii.  
"what's up Cap'in?" Kwazii mumbled letting him in.  
"I have something of yours." Barnacles said. Kwazii looked confused a moment untill the bear held up the object. a smile broke out onto Kwazii's face as he reached forward. he took the ball, looked it over to make sure it was ok, then nearly tackled the Captain in a hug.  
"awe thanks matey! ya found my ball!" Kwazii exclaimed. he didn't seem to notice how awkward Barnacles appeared. Barnacles eventually patted him on the back.  
"your welcome, Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii pulled back and put the ball away.  
"aye, where'd ya find it?" Kwazii ask.  
"it found me actually. I was in my room and it was suddenly there. I didn't see it and I tripped over it." Barnacles laughed. Barnacles yawned and suddenly realized how tired he was. "well, I'll be heading to bed now." Barnacles yawned tripping over his own feet. Kwazii shook his head.  
"matey, you'll never make it back like this." Kwazii said. "ya can jus' stay 'ere." Kwazii offered. being to tired to object, Barnacles nodded and Kwazii turned off his lights, then lead his captain to his bed. "hope ya don' mind, but I'm a little bit of a cuddler." Kwazii admited nervously.  
"I don't mind at all." Barnacles said. he quickly closed his mouth to keep anything else from coming out. Kwazii picked up on his tension.  
"Cap, is something wrong? your awful tense." Kwazii said.  
"I feel I should tell you this before I lay down." Barnacles said suddenly serious. Kwazii's ear's twitched at his sudden mood swings.  
"what is it matey?" Kwazii ask. the captains face lit up brightly, unknown to the cat who was patiently waiting. Kwazii suddenly got close to his face. "cap, are ya sick or somethin'?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shook his head quickly.  
"n-no. it's... it's just I... uh... I'm gay." Barnacles said. Kwazii seemed to think this over a moment then shrugged.  
"so'm I." Kwazii replied. "I... uh guess I should tell ya somethin'." Kwazii said, now suddenly nervous. Barnacles waited and heard him take a step back. "well, I hope ye don' hate me for this matey, but I sorta like ye." Kwazii said. Barnacles froze.  
"wh-what?" Barnacles ask.  
"ye heard me. 'm a lowly pirate with a crush on his cap'in." Kwazii said softly. Barnacles suddenly smiled. "I understan' if'n ye want ta leave now." Kwazii said taking another step back.  
"Kwazii-" Barnacles tried.  
"an' I understan' if'n ye don' wanna be my friend or ye wan' me ta leave." Kwazii said tripping and falling down onto his bed when he tried to take another step back, to give his captain space.  
"but Kwazii-" Barnacles tried again.  
"'m sorry I didn' tell ye sooner, I was jus' afraid ta lose my mates." Kwazii sighed.  
"I don't want you to leave." Barnacles said. Kwazii's head snapped up and his slightly glowing eye's looking into Barnacles.  
"y-ye don'?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shook his head. "bu-but..." Kwazii trailed. Barnacles sat down on the bed with a chuckle.  
"turns out, your the reason I know I'm gay. I am a captain with a crush on my second in command." Barnacles said. Kwazii's face lit up in delight, unseen by the polar bear, and he tackled Barnacles in a hug.  
"ye have no idea how long I've wanted ta 'ear ye say that!" Kwazii exclaimed hugging him tightly. Barnacles returned the hug then chuckled.  
"you should finish putting on your PJ's Kwazii. I can't imagine you being comfortable like that." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and quickly finished changing. he hopped back into his bed.  
"good night Cap'in." Kwazii said with a comfortable smile.  
"good night Kwazii, sweet dream." Barnacles replied. he found himself unable to sleep and just watcched Kwazii a while. he smiled softly, when the orange cat said he had a little cuddling problem, he wasn't kidding. he was cuddled up to Barnacles like he was tring to become one with him. Barnacles smiled and closed his eye's falling asleep.


	2. The second step : Accidents happen

they'd spent every free moment together. Kwazii didn't like the feeling of his Captain being alone when everyone splits up like normal. Kwazii made sure they were always having fun. today he was helping Barnacles reorganize his room. they still hadn't taken the next step, all they did was cuddle and talk.  
"ye know Cap, I've never actually been in ye room before. it's nice." Kwazii said. Barnacles chuckled.  
"of course you think it's nice. it's cleaner then yours." Barnacles laughed. Kwazii pouted.  
"I was a pirate! we pirate are terrible with cleaning!" Kwazii defended.  
"i'm only joking." Barnacles laughed. Kwazii's face lit up.  
"I knew that." Kwazii said defensively.  
"can you get that end?" Barnacles ask pointing to the other end of his dresser. Kwazii nodded and lifted.  
"geez Cap'in what's in this thing? rocks?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles laughed.  
"no books, clothes, and a few other things." Barnacles replied. suddenly the Octo-alert went off.  
"All Octonauts to the launch bay!" Tweak exclaimed. they looked at each other.  
"do you know what's going on?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shook his head.  
"no come on let's go. she sounds excited." Barnacles said. they took off to the launch bay. "Tweak whats wrong?" Barnacles ask.  
"Shellington and Inkling were exploring and the Gup-A went down!" Tweak said.  
"what happened?" Barnacles ask.  
"we don't know we lost contact!" Tweak exclaimed.  
"Kwazii to the Gup-C. Me and Kwazii will go after them." Barnacles said. they jumped in. "Tweak open the Octo-hatch!" Barnacles ordered.  
"yes sir!" Tweak exclaimed. they took off. two hours later they returned with the Gup-A in tow. "looks like I've got a lot of work to do." Tweak sighed.  
"I may not be much help but I'll stay down here to try and help." Shellington said. Tweak nodded.  
"would you like my help?" Inkling ask. Tweak shook her head.  
"no I think we can handle it." Tweak said. Inkling nodded and left. everyone cleared out and Barnacles and Kwazii chatted as they walked the halls.  
"so where exactly are we moving your dresser to?" Kwazii ask.  
"across the room." Barnacles said. the Octopod suddenly turned and they crashed together.  
"Cap'in are you ok?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles nodded.  
"yes I'm ok. are you ok Kwazii?" Barnacles ask.  
"I'm alright." Kwazii said. Barnacles pushed off Kwazii slightly and took a step back. the ship righted itself and Kwazii tumbled over Barnacles. they landed on the floor with their lips locked. Kwazii stared ,shocked, into Barnacles eye's and Barnacles stared back. Kwazii pushed back with a nervous laugh. "s-sorry Cap." Kwazii said. Barnacles reached out a hand and Kwazii took it to pull him up. Barnacles smiled.  
"well accidents happen..." Barnacles replied softly. they finally made their way back to Barnacles room and began moving his furnature. after a while Kwazii paused and looked at Barnacles, who was faced away from him. Kwazii walked up quietly behind him.  
"uh, Cap..." Kwazii started. Barnacles turned around and Kwazii captured his lips once more. Barnacles was shocked but he eventually kissed him back. tonight they took the next step. they didn't just cuddle tonight. they cuddled, talked, and occasionally kissed.  
"good night Cap'in." Kwazii said cuddled up to Barnacles.  
"good night Kwazii." Barnacles replied and they fell asleep.


	3. The third step : Take my hand

Kwazii woke up in his room alone, which wasn't that unusual. they often stayed in his room because Barnacles woke up early and left so no one would suspect anything. Kwazii looked around with a smile and yawned. today was a good day. he and Barnacles would be hanging out today to explore some caves. he wasn't excited about exploring but he was excited about spending time with Barnacles.  
"remember Captain your looking for a creature called the Pantopoda. we don't really know what it looks like, but you'll know it when you see it." Shellington said. Barnacles nodded.  
"here guys, take my camera! get some nice picture's!" Dashi exclaimed. Kwazii nodded and took the camera.  
"good luck. I added a glow in the dark feature to the Gup-A, but be careful. I haven't tested it yet. just push this little green button here." Tweak said. Barnacles nodded.  
"we'll be as careful as we can be." Barnacles said. "alright Tweak open the Octo-hatch!" Barnacles said.  
"yes sir!" Tweak replied. they left.  
"so Cap'in what is it we're lookin' for?" Kwazii ask.  
"something called a Pantopoda." Barnacles replied. Kwazii paused.  
"that sounds familliar..." Kwazii said. they reached the cave and drove in slightly, activated the glow-in-the-dark feature. they suited up and left. "i'm jus' saying it sounds familiar." Kwazii said.  
"I believe you but this creature has never been seen before so it's possible you just read about it." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded.  
"oy, stupid flashlight! work!" Kwazii said beating it against his paw. Barnacles chuckled adn reached out flipping the switch on Kwazii's flashlight. Kwazii's face lit up. "I knew that." Kwazii said looking away.  
"come on Kwazii, I think I heard something over there." Barnacles said. he lead the way. his flashlight went over a creature and Kwazii yelpped and swam backwards. Barnacles turned and went after him. "Kwazii! come back!" Barnacles exclaimed. he found Kwazii hiding behind a rock. "Kwazii come on." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head no quickly.  
"n-no way matey! I don't do spiders!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles looked confused.  
"I thought you were over that?" Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head.  
"no!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles sighed and reached out a paw.  
"come on Kwazii. i'm right here with you." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii looked nervous. "come on Kwazii. it will be alright." Barnacles added. he smiled softly and Kwazii nervously bit his lip but he did reach out to take the paw.  
"al-alright." Kwazii mumbled. Barnacles pulled him up. Kwazii didn't let his paw go though.  
"are you okay, Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded.  
"jus' don't let me go." Kwazii said. Barnacles smiled and nodded.  
"I won't." Barnacles replied. they made their way into the cave once more. Kwazii stuck close to his Captain's side, glancing around nervously.  
"hey you!" a voice came from below them. Kwazii stopped midstep.  
"Cap'in, you hear somethin'?" Kwazii ask.  
"watch where your walking!" the same voice replied. they both looked down and Kwazii jumped up in to Barnacles arms with a yelp. Barnacles held on to Kwazii tightly.  
"uh hello. my name is Captain Barnacles and this is Kwazii. we are looking for a Pantopoda, seen any?" Barnacles ask.  
"I am a Pantopoda. my names Leo." Leo said. Kwazii shivered.  
"I knew it was familiar!" Kwazii exclaimed in a shaky voice. "the-they're spiders!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles held him tightly in a comforting manner.  
"would you mind taking a few steps back? my friend here is terrified of spiders." Barnacles ask nicely. the sea spider nodded and took a few steps back. Barnacles turned to the side and put Kwazii down. they chatted a while took a few photo's, but Kwazii was silent. they got back into the Gup-A and left. "Kwazii are you ok?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shivered.  
"ye-yeah. I'm ok." Kwazii mumbled. Barnacles reached out a paw for Kwazii's and he took it.  
"are you sure?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded. they got back and handed the camera to Dashi do quickly got the photo's printed. Kwazii made his way to his room and showered. he got out and changed into his PJ's since it was getting late. they took the next step in their relationship today, holding hands. Kwazii couldn't wait to see the next step. he lay'd down on his bed and his door opened. Kwazii didn't both sitting up, knowing the only one who would enter without knocking these day's, was the Captain.  
"hi." Kwazii yawned.  
"hi. you smell clean. you showered?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded.  
"even Pirate's know when they stink matey." Kwazii said. Barnacles laughed and lay'd down with him. "I see you showered as well." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded.  
"yeah, Tunip told me I stank." Barnacles said. Kwazii chuckled. Barnacles reached over to take Kwazii's hand and Kwazii smiled. he couldn't wait to see what adventure was coming next in their relationship.


	4. The fourth step : Telling the crew

Kwazii was pale.  
"C-Cap'in ye can' be serious!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"but I am." Barnacles replied.  
"no! they're like me family!" Kwazii said. "they'll never forgive us!" Kwazii said.  
"Kwazii we need to tell them. we can't keep sneaking around like this. they're going to find out eventually why not just tell them?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii turned away from him.  
"I told me family I was gay. they shunned me. that why I'm not a Pirate anymore. they wouldn' let me stay." Kwazii said. then he turned back. "an' I can' loose ye." Kwazii added. Barnacles walked closer and hugged him.  
"that won't happen Kwazii. I won't let it." Barnacles said. Kwazii looked him in the eye's.  
"ye can' promise that." Kwazii said.  
"I can and I did. trust me everything will be ok." Barnacles said. Kwazii didn't reply. "everyone was ok with Dashi and Shellington." Barnacles said.  
"thats different. straight relationships are almost always accepted!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles shook his head.  
"yes but how often are two different species accepted together?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii glared at him.  
"jus' add another ta the pile. we're gay an' two different animals." Kwazii said. "Cap'in yer me everythin' but I can' let'cha do it." Kwazii said. Barnacles sighed.  
"if you do not want to do it, we won't but I ask you, to think about it and think clearly about it. do want them to trust us or feel betrayed?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii looked down in thought. his ears flattened and he sighed.  
"fine, but ye have ta tell'em. I can' take rejection." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded.  
"I figured as much." Barnacles said with a nod. he reached a paw out for Kwazii's but Kwazii didn't take it. "it's alright, Kwazii. I promise, if they don't accept us, they are not really our friends." Barnacles said. Kwazii looked into his eye's and took his hand.  
"o-ok. let's go." Kwazii said. Barnacles hit the button on his colar.  
"Octonauts meeting in the HQ." Barnacles said. they slid down the tunnel and waited nervously in the HQ. once everyone arrived they stood at the front.  
"what's wrong Captain?" Peso ask.  
"nothing is wrong. we have news that we feel we should tell you all." Barnacles said.  
"whats up Captain?" Inkling ask. Kwazii looked nervous and took a step behind Barnacles.  
"Kwazii and I have been... dating for about three months." Barnacles said.  
"oh I knew it!" Dashi exclaimed.  
"oh man! I lost the bet." Shellington said. he handed over money to Peso who laughed. Kwazii looked confused.  
"ye ain't gonna make us leave?" Kwazii ask. they looked at him.  
"why would we do that Kwazii?" Peso ask.  
"Me family did when I told them I was gay. I told them and they threw me out." Kwazii shrugged. Peso ran up and hugged him.  
"we are your family Kwazii!" Peso exclaimed. Kwazii still looked confused.  
"hey we accept this, just go with the flow." Tweak said. Kwazii just stood there.  
"by the way, Captain, you don't have to sneak out of his room in the mornings." Dashi said.  
"see I told you that door echo's!" Kwazii said. Barnacles shrugged.  
"well this meeting is over so, back to whatever it was you were doing." Barnacles said. Kwazii took Barnacles paw quickly and raced out of the room..  
"Common Cap'in! we got some training ta do!" Kwazii exclaimed dragging him out. he dragged him down to his room and opened the door. he pulled his boyfriend in and tackled him.  
"Kwazii what are you doing?!" Barnacles laughed.  
"testin' a theory! I wanna see yer ticklish!" Kwazii said. he started to tickle the Captain ,who quickly dissolved into laughter.  
"Kwa-Kwazii! cut it ou-out!" Barnacles laughed. Kwazii smiled and continued on. "Kwazii! pla-please!" Barnacles laughed. Kwazii slowly stopped. once he fianlly stopped laughing he sat up and looked at Kwazii. "why'd you do that?" Barnacles ask.  
"I've been thinkin' for a while, I don' know why, I jus' wanted ta know if ye were ticklish." Kwazii shrugged. "if ye excuse me, I need a shower. ye best get one yerself after bein' sneezed on." Kwazii added. Barnacles nodded and gave Kwazii a quick kiss before leaving. he didn't leave as fast as normal though, maybe telling the crew was for the best.


	5. The fifth step : I love ye

he was nervous, but today he was going to do it. Kwazii looked into his mirror and took a deep breath.  
"I love ye." Kwazii whispered. he nodded to himself. "ye can do it Kwazii." Kwazii said.  
"you can do what?" Barnacles ask walking in. Kwazii jumped and turned around.  
"nonthin' Cap'in." Kwazii said. Barnacles looked confused.  
"then what were you talking about?" Barnacles ask.  
"it's nothin' Cap." Kwazii smiled walking up to him.  
"are you sure?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"so whats up Cap'in?" Kwazii ask. before Barnacles could answer the Octo-alert was sounded. they raced to the HQ.  
"Captain there's animals on the reef who've been hurt!" Peso said. Barnacles got serious.  
"Peso you and I will take the Gup-C out." Barnacles said. "Kwazii you take the Gup-B and check the surrounding area's for hurt creature's." Barnacles said.  
"aye aye Cap'in." Kwazii winked. they didn't let their relationship interfer with their work, much, but several times when Kwazii would be given an order he'd give a goofy salute or a wink and get to work. Barnacles would often stick with riding with Kwazii, adventure's with Kwazii, and would occassionally be found racing the Gup-A against Kwazii's Gup-B. Kwazii jumped into the Gup-B. "open the hatch!" Kwazii said with a smile. Tweak nodded and opened it. four hours later they came back and Kwazii raced into the Medical Bay. "Cap'in, are ye ok?" Kwazii ask. Peso nodded.  
"he'll be fine. just got stung by a few poisonous jelly fish. he'll be able to move his arm by tomorrow, he got lucky could have lost his arm and his leg will be fine by tomorrow too." Peso said. Kwazii nodded. "he'll wake up in a minute, then he can leave." Peso said. again Kwazii nodded and sat beside Barnacles.  
"thank ye Peso." Kwazii said with a nod. Peso smiled and left. Barnacles slowly came too. "what do ye think ye was doin'?" Kwazii hissed.  
"what do you mean Kwazii?" Barnacles ask.  
"ye wen' out into a bunch of poisonous jelly fish. ye almost lost yer arm! what were ye thinkin'?!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles looked around then at his arm.  
"I don't know." Barnacles said. Kwazii looked confused.  
"what do ye mean ye don' know?" Kwazii ask.  
"I don't remember." Barnacles replied.  
"do I need ta get Peso?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shook his head.  
"i'll be alright." Barnacles said. Kwazii helpped him sit up.  
"common ,matey, let's get ye outta 'ere and ta yer room." Kwazii said.  
"Kwazii, you don't need to-" Barnacles started.  
"yeah I do and I will." Kwazii said. "Peso said yer free so let's go." Kwazii said. Barnacles leaned against Kwazii for support as he helpped Barnacles down the hall. "take it easy on ye leg, matey." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded.  
"I am." Barnacles replied with a slight hiss of pain.  
"oh, this isn't workin'." Kwazii said. he scooped up Barnacles into his arms and continued to walk down the hall.  
"Kwazii! what are you doing?!" Barnacles exclaimed.  
"yer hurtin' yerself walkin'. hey Tweak open the Cap'ins door please." Kwazii said. Tweak looked at them.  
"Captain are you ok?" Tweak ask.  
"just got stung a few time." Barnacles replied.  
"a few? Peso said ye were lucky, ye almost lost ye arm!" Kwazii argued. Tweak shook her head and opened the door.  
"good luck you two." Tweak laughed. she left and Kwazii carefully sat the Captain on his bed.  
"do you need anything Cap'in?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shook his head.  
"no i'm good." Barnacles smiled. Kwazii climbed into the bed beside him.  
"Cap'in, I wan' ye ta know this incase somethin' every happens ta one of us." Kwazii said.  
"yes Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. he leaned forward and kissed Barnacles.  
"I love ye." Kwazii said. Barnacles froze a moment then he smiled.  
"I love you too, Kwazii." Barnacles smlied. Kwazii carefully cuddled him to his chest.


	6. The sixth step : First names

"Cap'in. hey Cap'in wake up!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles slowly opened his eye's and looked around untill his eye's landed on Kwazii.  
"what's wrong?" Barnacles ask.  
"what are ye doin' down 'ere? you were sleepin' in Medical Bay with me, Dashi, and SHellington last night." Kwazii said. Barnacles looked around again.  
"I don't know actually, but I bet Peso is wondering where I am." Barnacles said.  
"I know he is Cap'in, he's had us all lookin' for ye." Kwazii said. Kwazii pulled pushed a button on his colar. "ey, Peso I got'em. Bringin'em in now." Kwazii said.  
"alright Kwazii." Peso said sounding relieved.  
"I don' even know how ye got down here with ye foot like that." Kwazii said.  
"I don't either but it doesn't hurt anymore." Barnacles said. Kwazii picked him up anyway. "Kwazii I said it doesn't hurt." Barnacles said.  
"I know Cap'in, but I also know that Peso'd have me tail if I let ye walk." Kwazii said with a laugh.  
"I told you that you can call me Barnacles." Barnacles said.  
"I know it jus' don' feel right." Kwazii said.  
"why? I call you Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii shrugged carefully trying not to hurt him.  
"it jus' feels odd not ta call ye Cap'in." Kwazii replied. "an' I'd feel a lot better if ye'd stop gettin' hurt." Kwazii added.  
"It's not like I got crushed by rocks on purpose, Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii sighed.  
"I know Cap'in, ye just scared me." Kwazii replied. Barnacles nodded.  
"well I didn't mean too." Barnacles said. Kwazii didn't reply as he walked into the Medical Bay.  
"Peso we're 'ere Matey." Kwazii called.  
"you can put him over there, Kwazii." Peso said while looking over Dashi.  
"hey Captain where'd you go last night Captain?" Dashi ask.  
"I wound up in Kwazii's room." Barnacles said curiously.  
"curious." Dashi said.  
"how are ye this mornin', Dashi?" Kwazii ask.  
"I'm better then yesterday. thanks again for pushing me out of the way Captain." Dashi said. Barnacles nodded.  
"no problem, I'm always happy to help a friend in need." Barnacles said.  
"can ye try not to yerself killed while yer at it?" Kwazii ask. Dashi giggled. "ye two really gave me heart a scare! I thought we lost ye both!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"we're sorry, Kwazii but it wasn't really our choice." Dashi said.  
"jus' don' do it again." Kwazii warned.  
"alright Dashi, your free to go, but take it easy with the ping pong, your wrist can only handle so much after being crushed." Peso said. Dashi nodded.  
"I will, don't worry Peso." Dashi smiled.  
"I shall make her be careful." Shellington said. Peso smiled and nodded.  
"lets see what damage you did sleep walking." Peso sighed. he looked Barnacles over. "sorry Captain but it looks like your not going on missions for a while. your ancle is almost broken. please try not to walk around for a few days." Peso said.  
"but I'm the Captain, I can't be down on the job." Barnacles said. Kwazii swipped his hat.  
"well, now I'm temporary Cap'in." Kwazii said.  
"I'll let you guy's settle this while I go get some food." Peso said.  
"Kwazii thats very nice but I'm capable of running the Octonauts on my own." Barnacles said taking his hat back.  
"ye heard Peso and m'not 'bout to let ye break yer foot! yer goin' rest!" Kwazii argued. Barnacles stood his ground, metephorically speaking.  
"no I'm not Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii huffed.  
"Barnacles Bear ye will rest 'till yer foots better or so help me, I'll break it for ye!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles was shocked.  
"you... you called me by my name..." Barnacles said sounding confused. Kwazii nodded.  
"I do when I need ta." Kwazii said. Barnacles sighed.  
"fine I give you temporary command, just be careful Kwazii." Barnacles said.  
"I will Cap- er... Barnacles." Kwazii laughed.


	7. The seventh step : Date

Kwazii was ready. he showered, brushed his fur, put on his suit, rebrushed his fur after a run in with some carpet and static electricity.  
"so Dashi, Peso, how do I look?" Kwazii ask.  
"you look good but you've got a little... little curl." Dashi said.  
"just a little on top of your head." Peso commented. Kwazii looked into the mirror Dashi held up.  
"I jus' brushed ye!" Kwazii hissed brushing it again. stubbornly the hair curled back up.  
"hmm... let me see..." Dashi said. she dug through her bag she brought. "aha! gel!" Dashi exclaimed.  
"yeow! no way are ye puttin' that in me fur!" Kwazii hissed.  
"just a little you wont even feel it!" Dashi repled. Kwazii looked uncertain.  
"fine." Kwazii said. they put a little on the curl but it stood back up anyway. "it's a cowlick, jus' let it be." Kwazii said finally.  
"oh I found your shoe's!" Peso said. Kwazii shook his head.  
"I'm wearin' me boots." Kwazii replied.  
"but they don't match your suit." Dashi said.  
"so, Cap'in's probably gonna wear his regular suit." Kwazii said.  
"oh I think your wrong! Tweak and Shellington are dressing him." Dashi said. "now put them on." Dashi added.  
"I don' want ta!" Kwazii said. "yeow! me tail!" Kwazii exclaimed. he turned around.  
"sorry Kwazii but there was a knot in your fur." Peso said.  
"me fur's too short ta have knots!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"Kwazii just put on the shoe's." Dashi said.  
"no! they make me feet hurt!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"but Kwazii you look silly like that." Dashi said. Kwazii shrugged. "if we think you look silly Captains going to think you look silly." Dashi tried. Kwazii raised an eyebrow.  
"he likes me jus' the way I am." Kwazii replied. Dashi pouted.  
"please Kwazii. you would look so adorable with them on!" Dashi exclaimed.  
"doesn't matter what I look like to ye, it matters what I look like to him." Kwazii said with a nod.  
"well wear the shoe's and if he thinks you look stupid I'll... get rid of the picture's I have of you two, but if he thinks your cute I get to keep them and get a few more." Dashi said. Kwazii instantly knew what picture's she was talking about.  
"ye promised me ye tore those up! Barnacles doesn't even know 'bout them!" Kwazii hissed. Dashi smiled and held up the camera. "fine, but only because the Cap'in doesn't know about them." Kwazii said. he sat down and pulled off his boots. he looked grugingly at the shoe's before sliding them on. "why can' me shoe's fit?" Kwazii grumbled.  
"awe! you look so cute!" Dashi exclaimed giggling. Kwazii's face lit up.  
"shut up!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"now go and enjoy your nigth with the Captain!" Peso giggled. Kwazii was quickly shoved out of his room. they got to the launch room waited patiently.  
"get yer paws off me tie!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"but it's crooked!" Dashi exclaimed.  
"stop it! yer makin' it too tight. I can' breath!" Kwazii hissed.  
"sorry!" Dashi exclaimed.  
"aw sorry Captain, we aren't the first one's here." Shellington said.  
"hey! I told ye to stop touchin' that!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"Kwazii, temper." Barnacles chuckled walking in, also in a tux.  
"get'cha paws off." Kwazii grumbled and Dashi moved away.  
"alright now get in and go!" Dashi exclaimed shoving Kwazii in. Kwazii fell in to the Gup-A and Barnacles rushed to help him up.  
"that wasn't very nice Dashi." Barnacles said.  
"hey it go you both to move." Dashi giggled. Barnacles helpped Kwazii up and they sat in their seats.  
"we'll be back later. call us if you need us." Barnacles said. "Tweak open the Octo-hatch." Barnacles said. she nodded and they were off. "are you ok Kwazii?" Barnacles ask.  
"yeah she jus' ruffled me fur a little bit." Kwazii said. he reached a paw out and Barnacles took it. "ye look nice. I see ye wore yer boots." Kwazii said.  
"thanks. you look nice too, but you make me feel over dressed. the shoe's are a bit much." Barnacles said. Kwazii laughed.  
"I didn' like them, but Dashi made a bet with me. I jus' won." Kwazii said. "so where we goin'?" Kwazii ask.  
"somewhere special." Barnacles replied. Kwazii's ears drooped in confusion.  
"we're in the middle of the ocean, Barnacles, it's not like there's really anywhere ta go." Kwazii said. Barnacles laughed. "we left awful early." Kwazii said. Barnacles squeazed Kwazii's paw gently with a smile.  
"just hang in there Kwazii, we're almost there." Barnacles said. so Kwazii waited thirty minutes later they were on the beach.  
"Barncales it's beautiful up 'ere." Kwazii breathed as they stepped out. the sun was going to set soon but the way it sat on the horizon made the beach glow.  
"I thought we could sit up here and watch the sun set, then do some star gazing." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded. "I don't know about you but I brought extra clothes." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled.  
"Dashi thought it would be a good idea." Kwazii said.  
"want to go for a swim?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii looked at the water.  
"ye do know I'm a cat right? most cat don' like water." Kwazii said. Barnacles looked slightly dissapointed. "then again, I'm not most cats. last one in is a rotten ball of yarn!" Kwazii laughed as he threw off his shoe's. Barnacles laughed and followed after him. both making separtate splashes. they came up spitting water and laughing. Kwazii slid under the water quietly and swam over to Barnacles. he quickly jumped out of the water and tackled Barnacles underneath the water. Kwazii kissed him softly under the water before shooting back up to the surface. Barnacles reached up and pulled his foot pulling Kwazii back down. he gave Kwazii a smile and swam to the surface. Kwazii followed behind. "ye got me tail." Kwazii complained.  
"i'm sorry I only meant to grab your foot." Barnacles apologuized. Kwazii nodded.  
"ye know it'll take weeks ta get all this salt water out of our fur right?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles nodded.  
"it's fine." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled and looked up.  
"look Cap'in! a star!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles looked up excitedly.  
"they're beautiful." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded.  
"I remember spendin' many a night at a pirate, out on the deck gazin' at stars." Kwazii sighed. he suddenly made a grunting noise.  
"whats wrong Kwazii?" Barnacles ask.  
"me bow tie shrank. it's chokin' me." Kwazii said. Barnacles swam over and quickly pulled it and his own off.  
"take these to shore." Barnacles said.  
"can' ye do it?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shook his head.  
"my shoe's are weighing me down." Barnacles replied. Kwazii swam over and dove under water. he came back up holding Barnacles shoe's. "thanks I don't feel like i'm going to drown anymore." Barnacles said. they made their way to shore after a while and drip dried. they star gazed for a while untill Kwazii yawned.  
"well Barnacles, we have a long day tomorrow. we should head back and get some sleep." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded and they went to change. Kwazii changed outside the Gup and Barnacles inside. they climbed in and took off home. "thanks for the fun night." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded.  
"we should do this again sometime." Barnacles smiled. he reached for Kwazii's paw and he smiled taking the Captains.


	8. The eighth step : Nicknames

"we should have nicknames." Kwazii said randomly one night while laying on his bed. Barnacles turned his head to look at his boyfriend.  
"where did that come from?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shrugged.  
"I was jus' thinking 'bout yer name. its awful long." Kwazii said. Barnacles chuckled.  
"alright, what are you thinking, love?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shrugged.  
"Barney or Bear." Kwazii said. Barnacles laughed.  
"I'd prefure Bear." Barnacles said. "as for you... I think Z." Barnacles said. Kwazii laughed and rolled over on to his side to look at Barnacles.  
"I like it." Kwazii smiled. Barnacles walked over.  
"I'm going to go check in on the Vegimals and everyone else. will you be ok while i'm gone?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii smiled and held up his ball of yarn. "alright then i'll be back in about an hour." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and started to play with his yarn. after a while he grew board and went for a chase in the halls. he chased after his yarn ball once again with a giant kitten like smile on his face.  
"hey Kwazii watch out!" Dashi exclaimed. Kwazii looked up grabed his yarn and skid to a stop.  
"Dashi are ye ok?" Kwazii ask. Dashi nodded.  
"I just sipped and I didn't want you to fall too." Dashi replied. Kwazii reached a paw down and helpped her up.  
"be careful." Kwazii said. Dashi nodded.  
"have you seen Shelly?" Dashi ask. Kwazii shook his head.  
"no. sorry." Kwazii said. "I haven't seen much of anyone." Kwazii added holding up his yarn. Dashi smiled.  
"well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him." Dashi said. Kwazii nodded.  
"will do Dashi." Kwazii replied then took off again. he was almost to the HQ when he bumped, once more, into Dashi. "sorry Dashi." Kwazii said as he took off.  
"it's ok." Dashi smiled. Kwazii took off again racing through HQ and was racing out when he fell through the tunnel, his yarn continued to roll down the hall.  
"yeow!" Kwazii exclaimed sliding down. he slid right into Barnacles in the Launch Bay. they both went tumbling arcoss the floor. Kwazii landed on top of Barnacles, who landed face down. Kwazii pushed himself up and shook his head to clear the dizziness. he looked down and paniced. "oh! Barnacles! are ye ok?!" Kwazii ask. Barnacles sat up and shook the dizziness off.  
"yes are you ok Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded. "what are you doing here?" Barnacles ask.  
"Oh, I was playin' with me yarn and the tunnel opened. the yarn got away I wasn' so lucky." Kwazii replied reaching out a paw. Barnacles smiled and took it and Kwazii pulled him up. Kwazii rubbed his head slightly.  
"whats wrong?" Barnacles ask.  
"on the way down the tunnel I hit me head and caught me ear on somethin'." Kwazii said. Barnacles reached up and looked it over.  
"your ear is bleeding a little." Barnacles said. "come on, let's go see Peso." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and went with him. "hey Peso." Barnacles said.  
"hello Capain. hi Kwazii, what do you need?" Peso ask.  
"Kwazii got his ear cut in the tunnel." Barnacles said. Kwazii sat down while Peso looked at it. he bandaged it.  
"be careful with what you do. don't let it get infected." Peso warned Kwazii nodded.  
"thanks." Kwazii said. he stood.  
"we'll be off then." Barnacles said with a nod. Peso smiled and waived.  
*next morning*  
they had no mission so they were playing games.  
"tag! Bears it!" Kwazii laughed.  
"Z's chair is base!" Barnacles said. while everyone else was confused, Barnacles tagged Shellington. "Shellington's it!" Barnacles laughed.  
"table's base!" Shellington said. everyone raced away from him.  
"so Bear and Z?" Dashi ask. Kwazii shrugged.  
"Barnacles was too long." Kwazii replied.


	9. The ninth step : Breaking up

Kwazii was hurt and the crew stood with their mouths wide open.  
"I... I think we should take this somewhere private." Kwazii said. so they went to Barnacles room, since it was further from the HQ. Kwazii turned and faced him angerly. "how dare ye say that ta me! I am jus' as good a Octonaut as anyone else on this team!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"you made a stupid and reckless decision that nearly took the lives of not one, not two, but hundred of innocents because you saw one of your old pirate friends!" Barnacles shouted. "it was a moronic, idiotic, dumb, stupid, imbecile thing to do!" Barnacles added. Kwazii couldn't help when his ears dropped at the tone Barnacles used.  
"I had to say hi! the last time I saw'im he was dying!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"so seeing one person, was worth risking hundreds of lives?!" Barnacles ask.  
"it was a moment of weakness, Bear! I wasn' thinkin'!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"oh, you weren't thinking?" Barnacles ask sarcastically.  
"no I wasn'." Kwazii replied.  
"your never thinking, Kwazii!" Barnacles shouted. "your impulsive, ludicrous, dim-witted, dull, asinine, feeble-minded, dense, dolt, blockheaded, airheaded, meatheaded, boneheaded, numskull, careless, brash, uncontrollable, and a dunce!" Barnacles exlcaimed. Kwazii backed up and looked like he was going to cry. Barnacles caught on to what he said. "Kw-Kwazii, I didn't... I mean-" Barnacles tried. Kwazii turned away from him.  
"no... ye meant it." Kwazii whimpered. "I hate ye, we're done." Kwazii whispered. he took off to his room.  
"Kawzii are you ok?" Dashi ask as he ran past her, Tweak, Peso, and Shellington.  
"leave me alone!" Kwazii shouted. he closed and locked his door.  
"i'm sure he didn't mean to yell." Peso said softly. Dashi clintched her fists and stormed up to Barnacles door. she knocked hard and he opened it.  
"I don't know what you said to him, but you better figure out how to make it right! I've never seen him cry before and he was in tears!" Dashi exclaimed. everyone was shocked, Dashi never raised her voice. they all knew Dashi saw Kwazii as a brother and she was a very protective sister. "what did you do to him?!" Dashi ask. Barnacles backed up a step.  
"we argued and thats between me and Kwazii! not you." Barnacles replied.  
"make it right or I'll throw you to a shark unprotected!" Dashi exclaimed. she turned and went after Kwazii. she knocked on his door. "Kwazii!" Dashi tried. she got no answer but the door flew open and he yanked her in before letting his door slam shut and the lock clicked. Kwazii wouldn't face her and he lay'd face down on his bed. "Kwazii are you ok?" Dashi ask softly.  
"h-he called me a... a dunce." Kwazii whispered. Dashi gasped. the last time Kwazii's father spoke to him he called him a 'gay fag dunce' and everytime Kwazii heard that word it would send him into a fit of tears.  
"Kwazii your not a dunce." Dashi said sitting down on his bed. she put a hand on his back. "what else happened?" Dashi ask.  
"I broke it off with'im." Kwazii whispered. Dashi pitied him and reached out petting his ear. Kwazii purred lightly, but it was a sad purr. "he scream at me, what was I supposed ta do?" Kwazii ask. Dashi pulled him up to hug him tightly. he dug his face into her shirt. she pet the top of his head softly.  
"you did what you had to do to try and make yourself feel better, Kwazii. he lied about anything and everything he said." Dashi said. Kwazii didn't reply he just tried to stop crying.  
"I don' know why I'm so upset." Kwazii whispered his ears drooping.  
"you love him. I've seen the way you look at him. your upset because the one you love just hurt you." Dashi said softly.  
"he didn' hurt me! he tore me heart out and threw it in me face!" Kwazii exclaimed, though it was muffled by Dashi's clothing.  
it's ok Kwazii, everyone breaks up sometimes." Dashi said. Kwazii nodded.  
"I know but it hurts." Kwazii said.  
"love hurts." Dashi replied. Kwazii stayed cuddled up to her for most the night.


	10. The tenth step : Getting together

he ovoided him. he spent all his time with Shellington, Dashi, and Peso. he did everything he could to stay away from him. he could still recall every single word he'd been called.  
"..zii ..." a voice said. "zii!" the voice exclaimed. Kwazii shook his head.  
"huh what did you call me?" Kwazii ask.  
"Kwazii I ask if you wanted to come with me to the Mindnight zone?" Peso ask.  
"who is it today?" Kwazii ask with a nod and a smile.  
"a Turtle and a Vampire Octopus." Peso replied. Kwazii nodded.  
"sure." Kwazii said.  
"thanks!" Peso smiled. "let's get ready." Peso said. Kwazii nodded and they headed to the launch bay.  
"hey be careful out there. there's a big chance of rock slides today." Shellington said. Kwazii nodded.  
"I'll keep me eye out and watch over'im." Kwazii smiled. Shellington nodded.  
"make sure to watch out for yourself too." Shellington said. Kwazii nodded.  
"I will." Kwazii said. "common Peso let's go." Kwazii said. they were almost to the Gup-D but Barnacles was there. Kwazii didn't say anything to him, he just walked around him. "come on Peso. I'm excited ta see if that Turtle is related ta Gregory." Kwazii said.  
"let's go." Peso said jumping in.  
"Tweak, the Octo-hatch if ye will." Kwazii said.  
"sure thing Kwazii." Tweak smiled.  
"Kwazii..." Barnacles tried. Kwazii pushed the button for the cover.  
"sorry can't hear you." Kwazii said with a sarcastic smile. "let's go." Kwazii said. Peso nodded and they took off.  
"do you think you'll ever forgive him?" Peso ask softly. Kwazii stiffened. "oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry if I upset you Kwazii..." Peso said. Kwazii nodded.  
"no, it's ok Peso. I jus' didn' expect it from ye. honestly I haven' thought 'bout it." Kwazii said quietly.  
"I saw him after the fight. he was devistated when he realized he could take back the arguement." Peso said.  
"he deserves it." Kwazii replied. "he ripped me heart out and put it on a platter of sarcasm and lies." Kwazii added. Peso tilted his head.  
"and it will never get better if you don't do anything about it." Peso said. Kwazii huffed a laugh.  
"I've got enough problems without'im." Kwazii said. "and you can tell Tweak she needs to work on the volume settings." Kwazii added. Peso's flipper instinctively flew up to his ear.  
"he knows you were too loud Dashi." Peso said.  
"let me see that thing." Kwazii said. Peso handed him the tiny micro phone and speaker. "one ye talk to loud and two sounds like somethin' only me sister'd say." Kwazii said with a small smile. "if ye wanted an intervention, why didn' ye, Peso, Shellington, Tweak, and the Professor jus' corner me?" Kwazii ask. he heard several murmurs. "I know yer all there." Kwazii said.  
"here we are." Peso said. they got in and to the cave where the Turtle was trapped.  
"hi I'm Kwazii and this is the Medic Peso." Kwazii said.  
"h-hi. I'm Max." the turtle replied.  
"well Max, give me just a second and I'll get ye outta there." Kwazii smiled. he struggled but after a moment managed to pick the rock up off Max's fin.  
"oh thank you!" Max exclaimed. she smiled and once Peso finished, she left. suddenly the ground shook and rocks started tumbling down. Peso, scared, froze in fear.  
"Peso!" Kwazii exclaimed. he used his body to block the rocks the best he could. he heard a crack and screamed as his arm burned. once the rock slid was over he collapsed. he had one crushing his tail and one crushing his foot. he was seeing spots and could hear the team shouting in his ear.  
"Kwazii!" Peso shouted. he passed out.  
*later*  
he woke up and he was in pain. everything was on fire.  
"oh... me arm." Kwazii whimpered.  
"your awake!" a voice exclaimed. he heard footsteps. "Kwazii, do you recognize me?" the voice ask. Kwazii looked over the best he could with a swollen eye and a neck brace.  
"Pe... so?" Kwazii ask. the blob nodded.  
"your vision will become clearer in just a moment. please don't move." Peso said.  
"me... chest." Kwazii weezed. Peso nodded.  
"you broke a few ribs when you saved my life." Peso said softly.  
"how... you?" Kwazii ask.  
"I'm ok. just worry about getting better." Peso said.  
"wha... broken?" Kwazii ask.  
"you broke your arm right and your left foot and popped your left shoulder out of place. your tail is bandaged and you had some bleeding from you head and you have a concussion. how do you feel?" Peso ask.  
"on... fire." Kwazii replied.  
"here let me give you something for that." Peso said. a moment later Kwazii sighed in relief. "you have visitors are you up them?" Peso ask.  
"sure." Kwazii replied. Peso opened the door and waived them in. Shellington, Inkling, Dashi, Tunip, and Tweak all raced in.  
"Kwazii!" Dashi exclaimed running up to him.  
"no... yell." Kwazii whimpered. they all made their way up to him.  
"how do you feel?" Tweak ask.  
"been... better." Kwazii weezed. they stayed a while and chatted then left.  
"you have one more visitor, who wanted to come in alone." Peso said.  
"send... him... in." Kwazii said. Peso nodded.  
"don't stress him. I'll be back in a minute." Peso said. Barnacles walked in.  
"hi." Barnacles said. without a thought about it, Kwazii reached out his left paw the best he could. Barnacles made his way over and took it. "I... I'm sorry Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled a bruised smile.  
"sor... ry too... Be-bear." Kwazii mumbled. "love... ye." Kwazii added.  
"I love you too, Z." Barnacles said. he rubbed his finger over Kwazii's bruised paw gently and placed a kiss on it. Kwazii instantly tightened his grip.  
"d-don'... go." Kwazii begged.  
"I won't Z. I'll stay here with you untill you can get out. I won't yell again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean a word I said." Barnacles said. "I won't leave you. I've realized how much I need you." Barnacles said.  
"don'... cry... Bear." Kwazii said. Barancles reached up and wiped his face, not having known he was crying untill Kwazii said something. "ple-please... don' cry... be ok." Kwazii whispered. Barnacles smiled and let go of Kwazii's paw. he went and got a chair and brought it over. he sat down and took Kwazii's paw once more.  
"I'm sorry." Barnacles said wiping away more. "but I can't help it. your alive. I thought you were dead. I promise, I'll never be able to be angry with you again." Barnacles said. Kwazii gave him a sore smile and his eye's fluttered closed. "good night Kwazii." Barnacles smiled.


	11. The eleventh step : Taking care of you

Kwazii whimpered and Barnacles jumped awake.  
"Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii opened his eye's to see a very tired Barnacles sitting beside him. "do need something?" Barnacles ask softly.  
"pain... away." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles leaned forward and kissed his forhead.  
"I know you want the pain to go away, but I can't do anything for it." Barnacles said. Kwazii whimpered and reached for his paw. Barnacles took it. Kwazii whimpered again.  
"huh-hurts... bad..." Kwazii wheezed. Barnacles sighed.  
"I know it does Kwazii. I know it does." Barnacles said. "Peso can't do anything for another hour." Barnacles said. Kwazii could feel the tears running down his face. Barnacles wiped them away, careful of his bruises. "hey on the bright side you get your shoulder brace off today." Barnacles said.  
"shou... lder... don'... hurt." Kwazii said. "arm... hurt. he-head... hurt. ra-ribs... on fire." Kwazii replied.  
"I know everything burns, Kwazii but in a few more weeks it'll all be over." Barnacles comforted. Barnacles kissed his forehead and wiped his face gently with his sleave. "you up for a visit from your sister?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii instantly smiled.  
"yes." Kwazii said. Barnacles opened the door and Dashi walked in and over to him.  
"hey how are you?" Dashi ask. Kwazii smiled.  
"been... better." Kwazii smiled. Dashi smiled slightly.  
"the Octo-pod really isn't the same without your energy running around." Dashi said.  
"lau... ghing... hurts." Kwazii said. Dashi nodded.  
"I just thought I'd stop by before Shelly and I went out on a date." Dashi said. Kwazii glared the best he could.  
"tell... 'Shelly'... paws... ta... himse... self." Kwazii said. Dashi laughed.  
"ok I'll tell him you said to keep his paws off me." Dashi smiled. she waived goodbye and left. Kwazii's eye's flittered closed in one of his rare moments of sleep. Barnacles was gone, another rare moment, and would probably come back in a moment. Kwazii felt his tail twitch and felt a twix of pain. the door opened but he didn't bother to look seeing as he couldn't turn his head.  
"who... there?" Kwazii weezed.  
"it's me." Barnacles replied walking over. "trying to sleep?" Barnacles smiled.  
"need... ta do... some... thin'. so... bored." Kwazii said.  
"I can't do anything about that either." Barnacles said. a few minutes later Peso came in.  
"this may hurt since you haven't moved since the Captain moved you down here." Peso said.  
"k." Kwazii said. Peso injected him with pain killers then stood by his side.  
"i'm going to pull your shoulder brace off now." Peso said.  
"k." Kwazii replied. Peso pulled it off carefully and Kwazii bit his tongue in pain. Peso warned him to be careful with his arm and make sure to rest then he left. Kwazii reached his hand out to Barnacles who stood just out of the way. "l-love... ye... bear." Kwazii smiled. Barnacles smiled.  
"I love you too Kwazii." Barnacles replied. "go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled once more and closed his eyes. Barnacles smiled and only once he was sure Kwazii was asleep, closed his eye's too.  
*next day*  
Kwazii opened his eye's and saw Barnacles sleeping with his head on the bed sitting in a chair. he held on to Kwazii's paw even in his sleep and Kwazii smiled, deciding to be as quiet and as still as possible so he could get the sleep he so despritly needed. he hadn't had a full night's sleep in almost a month because he'd spend all night up with Kwazii. at first Kwazii had refused and was upset with thinking he was hurting Barancles, but after a while Kwazii relaxed and realized this was Barnacles way of showing he loved him. Kwazii watched him sleep peacfully and felt a little bit of pride in himself knowing that he caught someone he didn't deserve and yet he stayed. he felt Barnacles stir and watched him sit up and rub his eye's.  
"mornin'." Kwazii said. this was the first time in week's he'd been able to get out that word without stoping to breath in the middle and both noticed.  
"good morning Kwazii, why didn't you wake me when you woke up?" Barnacles ask.  
"ye looked... tired." Kwazii replied.  
"so?" Barancles ask. Kwazii smiled.  
"like ta... watch ye... sleep." Kwazii said softly. Barnacles smiled softly and shook his head.  
"you have an excuse for everything don't you?" Barancles ask.  
"almost." Kwazii smiled.  
"you sound better." Barnacles said.  
"don' feel... better." Kwazii admited.  
"are you still in pain? do I need to get Peso?" Barnacles ask.  
"no." Kwazii said quickly. "let'im... sleep. don'... hurt too... bad." Kwazii added.  
"you must feel atleast a little better." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled.  
"good day." Kwazii said. "ribs... don' hurt... this mornin'." Kwazii said. Barnacles smiled brightly.  
"good that means your getting better." Barnacles said. "are you hungry?" Barnacles ask. he hadn't eaten anything solid in a few days, mostly soup.  
"no." Kwazii replied. "if ye are... go eat." Kwazii said. Barnacles looked a little worried.  
"i'll watch over him if your hungry Captain." a voice drifted in. they looked over to see Dashi.  
"Dashi?" Kwazii ask. she nodded.  
"I heard you guy's talking. i've been up a while." Dashi said.  
"if you wouldn't mind Dashi." Barancles said. without another word she walked over and sat down beside Kwazii. after a moment of hesitation, Barancles left the room.  
"what's... wrong?" Kwazii ask. Dashi smiled softly he could always read her like a book.  
"it's nothing you need to worry about Kwazii. I'm fine." Dashi smiled. Kwazii studied her a moment then he smiled too.  
"trouble... paradice?" Kwazii ask softly. Dashi nodded. "do I need... to kill'im?" Kwazii ask. Dashi laughed and shook her head.  
"no. we'll work this out. he's just worried." Dashi said. "so how long before you get that stupid neck brace off?" Dashi ask.  
"week." Kwazii replied. "neck... stiff." Kwazii added. Dashi giggled then she stopped. he sounded like a toddler but she didn't say anything, the last time someone, Shellington, commented Kwazii was upset and refused to talk to anyone for a week and Barnacles chewed Shellington out for that.  
"it's good thing your strong." Dashi added. Kwazii smiled.  
"puffin'... me chest... hurts." Kwazii said. Dashi smiled and puffed her chest for him he let out a dry chuckle. "I look... better." Kwazii joked. Dashi faked hurt.  
"how dare you say your sister isn't pretty." Dashi said. Kwazii smiled.  
"Dashi... pretty." Kwazii replied. Dashi smiled. a few minutes later Barnacles came back.  
"sorry I took so long. there was a fire in the kitchen. the Vegiemals fell asleep cooking again." Barancles said as he walked in. Kwazii gasped.  
"what did you do, jump in?" Dashi ask looking him over.  
"Tunip was still in the kitchen. I went in and got him. it's just some smoke." Barancles said. they chatted and Dashi left.  
"Bear... ok?" Kwazii ask. Barancles nodded.  
"nothing a little shower can't take care of." Barancles said.  
"Tunip?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles nodded.  
"he's ok too." Barnacles replied.  
"good." Kwazii said. he reached up and paw and scratched lightly at the neckbrace.  
"Kwazii stop that." Barancles said.  
"itches." Kwazii replied.  
"I know but scratching will make it worse." Barnacles said walking closer. Kwazii stopped but stuck his tongue out at Barnacles. Barnacles chuckled. "Tweak says to tell you the Gup-B misses you. she couldn't even get it to start for the test run this morning." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled.  
"Gup-B... me ship." Kwazii replied. Barnacles smiled.  
"yes I know." Barnacles replied.  
"go... shower. ye... stink." Kwazii said. he was upset he was reduced back to these short two word sentences but he was happy he wasn't weezing anymore. Barnacles laughed.  
"alright." Barancles said. he went and got some of his clothes and showered in Kwazii's shower, afraid of leaving Kwazii alone long enough for him to shower in his own. when he got out Kwazii was snoozing so he decided to work on his paperwork, he had neglected for the past month. he looked up when Kwazii made a noise and realized something. Kwazii looked different without his eye patch on, both of his eye's worked fine, he just like to be reminded of his Pirate days. Kwazii had a bruise all the way around his right eye, in a perfect rock shape, so he had to get used to using his left eye again, which he hated. Barnacles shook his head, personally he thought Kwazii's eye's were beautiful, he didn't understand the point of covering one up but it was Kwazii's choice. Barnacles managed to finish all the paperwork he had and layd down on the cot he brought in and slept for a few hours. Barnacles woke up to Kwazii screaming. he jumped up and hit the Octo-alert. "Peso to medical bay! ASAP!" Barnacles shouted. he scooped Kwazii up and raced to the medical bay.  
*Kwazii's room hours later*  
Peso had tried to fight Kwazii, but wasn't able to, so Barnacles had to hold him down. right now he was sedated giving the impression of him sleeping peacefully. Dashi came in.  
"is he okay?" Dashi ask. Barnacles nodded. "what happened?" Dashi ask.  
"he moved in his sleep and jammed his cast into his ribs. he nearly broke them again." Barnacles said softly.  
"Captain, are you ok?" Dashi ask.  
"I fell asleep instead of watching him like I should have been and he got hurt again." Barnacles said.  
"it's not your fault, Captain." Dashi said. Barnacles didn't reply so Dashi turned a left. Barnacles sat holding Kwazii's hand tight while he sat deep in thought. a whimper drew him out of his thoughts and to the slightly stirring cat. Kwazii's eye's slowly opened. he opened his mouth but Barnacles stopped him.  
"don't try to speak." Barnacles said. he handed him a notebook and pencil.  
_what happend?_  
Kwazii ask.  
"you screamed your throat out about three hours ago." Barnacles said.  
_why was I screaming?_  
Kwazii ask.  
"you hurt your ribs again." Barnacles said sounding guilty.  
_how? did I rebreak?_  
Kwazii ask.  
"your arm with the cast rested on your ribs to long but no you didn't break them." Barnacles said softly.  
_whats wrong Bear?_  
Kwazii ask. he looked concered.  
"you got hurt because I fell asleep." Barnacles said with a sigh.  
_don't be so hard on yourself __Barnicales__ Barnacles._  
Barnacles laughed.  
"there's an eraser." Barnacles said.  
_don't want to put pressure on my chest._  
Barnacles nodded.  
"I've got something on the way for you. it's for writing and playing with so you don't get bored." Barnacles said. Kwazii gave him a small smile.  
_I love you Bear._  
Kwazii wrote looking up. Barnacles smiled.  
"I love you too." Barnacles said. Kwazii scruntched his face slightly. "whats wrong?" Barnacles ask.  
_I haven't showered or bathed in a month. I smell and it's bad when you know you smell._  
Kwazii said. Barnacles smiled.  
"you'll be fine till your chest is healed." Barnacles replied. Kwazii reached up with his good arm and pulled down on Barnacles uniform. Barnacles yelpped and came down his arms went out and kept himself from falling onto Kwazii's wounded body. "Kwazii-" Barnacles tried but was stopped when Kwazii pressed their lips together. Kwazii broke it off then looked into Barnacles eye's. he smiled and that smile told Barnacles everything he needed to know. Barnacles smiled back and pulled him back into a kiss.


	12. The twelfth step : Getting better

Kwazii couldn't remember the last time he had to have help getting a bath. he actually couldn't remember the last time he'd _had_ a bath. his arm and leg were wrapped up in plastic bags and tapped shut so they could bathe him. His ribs healed faster then anything else for some reason and his bruises were almost completely gone.  
"Kwazii your face is red are you that embarrassed?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii glared at him.  
"when's the last time ye needed help with yer bath?" Kwazii ask raising an eye brow. Barnacles chuckled.  
"it's better then not bathing." Barnacles said. Kwazii hissed. "sorry. I forgot you had those cuts on your back." Barnacles said.  
"it's ok. just be careful." Kwazii replied.  
"hey it's not my fault you have flea's." Barnacles said. Kwazii huffed.  
"I haven' cut me claws or bathed in three months. the first time I was free to scratch, I did." Kwazii replied bitterly.  
"which is why I had something ordered for you." Barnacles said. Kwazii turned his head to look at him.  
"what?" Kwazii ask.  
"flea shampoo." Barnacles replied. Kwazii's ears perked up.  
"but I can'-" Kwazii started.  
"I found some without that chemical your allergic to." Barnacles said. Kwazii tilted his head.  
"ye mean I'll finally get rid of these thin's?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles nodded. "yes." Kwazii smiled.  
"I thought you might be excited." Barnacles smiled. "close your eye's this going to be cold." Barnacles added. Kwazii nodded and closed his eye's. he tried to force himself not to shiver but he failed.  
"ye weren' kiddin." Kwazii shivered.  
"sorry it says to keep cold." Barnacles said. he scrubbed Kwazii down to his waste. "I have boundries and I don't want to embarrass you again. I'll go get a towel while you finish washing." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled appreciatively and finished washing himself. he drained the water when Barnacles came back. "here wrap the towel around yourself so you don't drip on the floor." Barnacles said. Kwazii managed to get the towel around him and Barnacles picked him up. he helpped Kwazii dry off and helpped him get some PJ shorts on.  
"thanks." Kwazii said. Barnacles smiled and took the bags off.  
"this is going to hurt a little but Peso says I'll need to wash from your knee up to keep your wounds from getting infected." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded in understanding and held on to the bed with his claws. "what are you doing?" Barnacles ask looking up from his leg.  
"trying to keep from moving me leg." Kwazii replied. Barnacles worked quickly.  
"alright now lets see those claws." Barnacles said.  
"no they're fine." Kwazii said shaking his head. Barnacles raised an eye brow and reached his paw out. Kwazii huffed a sigh and held out his paw claws out. "yer not doin' anythin' to me other arm." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded.  
"I won't I'm just tired of waking up in the morning and finding you with new cuts because your fleas got so bad." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and watched him file his claws down.  
"thats good. I don' have a scratching post down here." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded and stopped. he sat down and picked Kwazii up. "what are ye doin'?" Kwazii laughed. his legs layd on the bed and his good arm was around Barnacles' neck.  
"cuddling." Barnacles replied with a smile. Kwazii smiled and leand forward and kissed him. he pulled back and nuzzled his face into Barnacles chest. "I haven't been able to cuddle with you for almost five months." Barnacles added.  
"hey, I'm not complainin'." Kwazii said. he lay'd his ears back and nuzzled his head under Barnacles chin. the bear chuckled and held him. "I can' wait ta get these stupid casts off, so I can actually cuddle with ye." Kwazii said.  
"I don't know I think I'm enjoying this." Barnacles said. "move your arm." Barnacles said. Kwazii moved bothing arms to his lap and Barnacles lay'd to the side. they layd like that for awhile and Kwazii fell asleep. Barnacles didn't dare leave him just enjoying holding him again. Barnacles made sure to lay in a way he wouldn't hurt Kwazii then fell asleep. after about an hour Dashi walked in, not caring it wasn't her room, and smiled. she giggled and took a picture then left.  
*a few months later*  
"go fish." Tweak said.  
"have ye got room for two more?" a voice said. everyone playign the game stopped and turned around. Kwazii limped in with Barnacles following behind.  
"Kwazii!" everyone shouted running at him. Barancles stepped infront of him.  
"one at a time we don't want to put him back on bed rest do we?" Barnacles ask. Dashi ran forward and hugged him tight.  
"Dashi! can' breath!" Kwazii laughed.  
"your talking your ok." Dashi replied. she pulled back and Kwazii eventually gave everyone a hug, even a very resisting Shellington. Kwazii noogied Shellington adn let go with a laugh. Kwazii stepped back and took Barnacles hand.  
"so, room for two more?" Barnacles ask. they made enough room for the two to sit beside each other and started over. they all spent the rest of the day together playing.


	13. The thirteenth step : It's ok Kwazii

after being kidnapped for three weeks, having the snot beat out of him, and almost getting killed, Kwazii was saved by his beloved boyfriend. they both thought it was over untill the first night back.  
"get off!" Kwazii shouted in his sleep. he struggled and faught and screamed, waking up Barnacles.  
"Kwazii?" Barnacles ask softly.  
"leave'im alone!" Kwazii shouted. Barnacles suddenly realized what was happening and struggled to wake him without hurting him more. once Kwazii's eye's snapped open, he latched onto Barnacles with a whimper. Barnacles pet the back of his head softly as he shook against his chest. once Kwazii settled down he leaned back. "sorry I woke ye." Kwazii said softly. Barnacles shook his head and pulled Kwazii back to his chest.  
"anytime you need me Kwazii, i'll be there." Barnacles replied. "besides it was just a nightmare." Barnacles added.  
"it felt so real." Kwazii whimpered. "only ye were there and they were killin' ye. I couldn' do a thin'!" Kwazii exclaimed. he held tightly to Barnacles as if afraid he'd dissapear. Barnacles was shocked.  
"it's okay Kwazii. I took them down once for you and I'll do it a billion more times if I have to. whatever you need." Barnacles said.  
"b-but ye shouldn' have ta." Kwazii arugued.  
"it's my job Kwazii. I maybe your Captain but I'm also your boyfriend and both leave me the job to protect you." Barnacles replied. Kwazii whimpered and cuddled closer to him. Barnacles lifted him up and sat him down in his lap, comforting motion they'd picked up a while back. Kwazii held tightly to him, but not enough to hurt him, just enough to know he was still there. a knock on the door. "who is it?" Barnacles ask.  
"Dashi, I heard a shout, is everything ok?" Dashi ask.  
"yeah we're ok." Barnacles said.  
"Kwazii?" Dashi ask.  
"we're ok, sis, don' worry." Kwazii said after a quiet moment.  
"ok... goodnight." Dashi said.  
"night." Kwazii said softly. they heard her walk away. Kwazii curled up in a ball and Barnacles patted his back softly.  
"Kwazii, are you really ok?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shrugged.  
"I don' know." Kwazii replied. Barnacles yawned and Kwazii looked up at him. "ye can sleep it ye want." Kwazii whispered. Barnacles shook his head.  
"not untill I know your ok." Barnacles said softly. "c'mon let's watch some tv." Barnacles said. they watched tv for a while and Barnacles ended up falling asleep. Kwazii held tight to his fur and nuzzled his face into Barnacles chest. he sighed and closed his eye's trying to sleep.  
*next morning*  
Kwazii was with drawn and quiet. he held on to Barnacles hand silently. they didn't mention what had happened last night but everyone knew what had happened to Kwazii, but it was strange he wouldn't talk to anyone.  
"hey Kwazii want to come out with me and go exploring?" Dashi ask. Kwazii shook his head and kept his spot beside Barnacles and his ears were against his head. Dashi sighed and went back over to Tweak. "it's like he's afraid that the Captain is just going to dissapear." Dashi said.  
"maybe he is." Peso said as he and Shellington walked up.  
"what?" Tweak ask.  
"maybe he _is_ afraid that Captain Barnacles is going to disappear." Peso repeated.  
"I've been doing some research and it seems people in his position get nightmares or has moments of relapse where they are back where the torture was, they call it Post Tramatic Stress Disorder or PTSD." Shellington said.  
"but you can't know for sure?" Tweak ask. Dashi thought.  
"I heard a scream last night and when I knocked on Kwazii's door, he sounded frightened, but he said he was ok." Dashi said.  
"he didn't want to worry you." Shellington suggusted.  
"maybe you guys can ask the Captain. I need to give Kwazii a once over anyway." Peso said. Peso went over.  
"Peso that's not a good idea!" Shellington tried. too late, Peso tapped Kwazii on the back and he let out a scared shriek jumping away and hiding his face into Barnacles chest. they all looked concerned as he shook his head and carried Kwazii away. "it's never a good idea to sneak up on someone with PTSD. it can cause panic attacks and even him to attack you if he's relapsing." Shellington explained. Dashi looked upset.  
"the last time I saw him this way, was when I had to tell him his adoptive parents died." Dashi said softly. Kwazii whimpered as he sat curled up with Barnacles.  
"I-I didn' hurt Peso did I?" Kwazii ask softly. Barnacles shook his head.  
"no, I think you just startled everyone." Barnacles said softly.  
"good." Kwazii said with a nod. he yawned but shook his head to keep himself awake. Barnacles layd back.  
"get some sleep Kwazii, you know I'll be here no matter what." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head.  
"nuh-uh." Kwazii said. Barnacles bit his lip and looked at Kwazii with pity. he ran his paw down Kwazii's back.  
"it's ok Kwazii I'll be here." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head.  
"it's not ok Bear! I'm too afraid ta sleep 'cause ye keep dyin' in me dreams!" Kwazii exclaimed pitifully. he clung to Barnacles.  
"it's ok Kwazii. I understand, but I'll be here watching over you while your sleeping." Barnacles said soothingly.  
"ye promise Bear?" Kwazii ask softly.  
"of course I do, Kwazii." Barnacles whispered kissing Kwazii's ear.  
"thanks." Kwazii mumbled tiredly. "I love ye." Kwazii mumbled.  
"love you too Kwazii." Barancles smiled and watched him reluctantly fall asleep.


	14. The fourteenth step : Talking about it

"Kwazii it's been two months your nightmares are never going to get any better if you don't talk about them." Dashi said. Kwazii glared at her then turned and stormed away. he stormed in to the HQ where Barnacles was talking with Shellington. he stormed right up to him and glared.  
"ye bastard! ye promised ye wouldn't tell!" Kwazii grawled. he turned and took off from the room. Barnacles looked confused untill Dashi whispered something in his ear and Barnacles gasped.  
"and you just decided to up and bring it up to him!?" Barnacles ask. he didn't wait for an answer just followed after Kwazii. "Kwazii! Kwazii!" Barnacles shouted.  
"he ran towards the Launch Bay." Peso said stepping one foot out of the med bay. Barnacles nodded and ran that way.  
"Tweak where's Kwazii go?" Barnacles ask. Tweak shrugged.  
"he took the Gub-B out about five minutes ago." Tweak said.  
"is the Gub-C ok for me to take out?" Barnacles ask. Tweak nodded. "alright Tweak track the Gub-B for me please." Barnacles said. Tweak nodded and programed the cordinates into the Gub-C before opening the Octo-hatch. Barnacles saluted and left. he followed the instructions and quietly parked the Gup. he climbed out and walked up to Kwazii ,who had his back to him.  
"ye gotta lot of nerve ta follow me after what'cha did." Kwazii mumbled.  
"mind if I sit?" Barnacles ask, ignoring his comment. Kwazii waived at him to tell him it was ok.  
"why'd ye tell?" Kwazii ask.  
"I didn't." Barnacles replied. Kwazii turned his head to face him.  
"ye didn'?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shook his head. "then how'd she know?" Kwazii ask.  
"she said she figured it out. you always look tired and that scream the other night she put it together." Barnacles said. "Dashi's always been good at that." Barnacles added. Kwazii nodded.  
"yeah she has. I'm sorry I over reacted me hearty." Kwazii said. Barnacles put his arm around Kwazii's shoulder and Kwazii leaned into his side.  
"she's right though, talking about it helps." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head and whimpered.  
"I don't want ta. it's not only embarassing, but it's also painful." Kwazii replied.  
"I won' judge you and you already know you can trust me not to tell." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head.  
"I can' do it. I can' chance loosen ye 'cause ye think me minds messed up." Kwazii said.  
"it's not you loosing your mind Kwazii, it's your way of getting over things." Barnacles said softly. he kissed the top of his head and Kwazii put his head under his chin. Barnacles picked him up and sat him in his lap. Kwazii cuddled up to him, purring lowly, and he nuzzled his head into Barnacles chest. "I love you and I know it's not good for you to keep that stuff to be bottle up inside." Barnacles said. it was quiet for a few minutes.  
"it aways starts out with me and ye on a date..." Kwazii started.


	15. The fifteenth step : Treatment

"well are there any treatment options?" Kwazii ask holding tightly to Barnacles paw.  
"a few. the chances are good and there's a possibility of a full recovory." Peso replied. "but I have to warn you, some are very risky. he's going to loose a lot of weight and fur." Peso warned.  
"which would be the best?" Barnacles ask.  
"surgery to remove the tumor and Chemo." Peso said. "the surgery is risky with the size of the tumor and there is a possibility he could die." Peso said. Barnacles shook his head.  
"i'll do it." Kwazii said.  
"Kwazii, no I won't let you. you could die!" Barnacles said.  
"i'll die without it. anyway it's my choice not yours." Kwazii said looking at him. "I'll do it Peso." Kwazii said turning to Peso.  
*two years later*  
Kwazii had long ago gotten used to clothes, not liking the idea of walking around with no fur or clothes. he wore one of Barnacles suits. he was a little excited, today way his last Chemo treatment.  
"are you ready, Z?" Barnacles ask reaching his paw out. Kwazii nodded and Barnacles smiled. three hours later. Kwazii was tired but happy. it was his last day. he hadn't been able to walk in so long he'd almost forgotten how to, but he'd made a promise to himself to surpize everyone. on his last day, he'd walk. he smiled when he had Peso help him walk out. everyone was surprized. it would be a while before his fur grew back and everything went back to normal, but walking was the first step there, and Kwazii had just conquered it. Barnacles was more shocked then anyone else. "Kwazii?" Barnacles ask softly, not believing what he was seeing. Kwazii nodded and hugged him.  
"I-I love ye." Kwazii whisped into the Captains ear. he hadn't spoken since the first treatment and honestly, the whole crew missed his voice. Barnacles smiled and hugged him back.  
"I love you too Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii's legs soon grew weak and he had to sit down in the wheelchair. Barnacles took him on a tour of the Octopod. "a lot's changed over the past few years." Barnacles said.  
"indeed it has me hearty, indeed it has." Kwazii replied.

**Please note this is one i've had done for a while. but forgot to post. this is based off my dad who tragically died in November 2014.**


	16. The sixteenth step : Another accident

**this is the only one of Steps that they are human in. this one was a request.  
**Kwazii swallowed hard, he was surrounded. he backed up against the wall with a whimper.  
"st-stay back!" Kwazii exclaimed. "I-I'm warnin' ye!" Kwazii added. the four attackers grinned at him.  
"oh no, we've got big plans for you..." the first one, obviously the leader, said. Kwazii had accidentally trespassed on their property. they were a very very bad group of people called the S. H. A. A. T. or Shane, Howard, Alex, and Trevor. they were known to scare sharks and now they'd cornered Kwazii. Kwazii hadn't gone into their territory on purpose, he was on a mission with Barnacles. Kwazii swallowed hard and yelpped when he was punched.  
"aw look guys, he's gonna cry!" Trevor sneared. they laughed and Kwazii scrambled away from them.  
"leave me alone!" Kwazii hissed. one of them pulled out knife and Kwazii tried to get up, but he slipped. he tried several times but still couldn't get up in time. he scream when he was stabbed again and again. he managed to get to his feet and was punched again. Kwazii gave a yelp and tried to get away but failed.  
"hey look guys! he's so scared he pee'd his pants!" Alex laughed. Kwazii looked down at the quickly growing puddle as they laughed. Howard laughed harder and shoved him over. suddenly there was a growl and a tall figure stepped in to the alley.  
"what do you think your doing?" the man growled.  
"back off man or your next!" Shane laughed. he threw his sword at Kwazii, who jerked back and used his arm to block his face. it stuck in his arm.  
"B-Bear!" Kwazii cried out.  
"shut up!" Shane shouted kicking Kwazii in the gut. Kwazii bent over and coughed spitting out blood. the figure growled and jumped on the closest person, Howard. Barnacles pulled out his bear claws and slashed Howard in a way he couldn't get up. he quickly delt with the other three and they carried their wounded friend away. Barnacles quickly knelt beside Kwazii.  
"y-ye don'... don' wanna do tha." Kwazii mumbled. Barnacles didn't ask, he didn't have to, he could smell it.  
"where'd they get you Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii coughed up some blood and Barnacles looked him over. he had seven stab wounds in all and Barnacles quickly called 911. Peso worked at the nearest hospital and Barnacles made sure he'd be Kwazii's doctor. Kwazii had been stabbed twice in his leg, once in both arms, and the rest were in his stomich. Barnacles set to work putting preasure on the bleeding spots. Kwazii cried out. "I'm sorry Zii I know it hurts but I have too." Barnacles said. "I'm sorry we split up we should have stuck together, it was a bad call! I'm sorry Kwazii." Barnacles said resting his head gently on Kwazii's chest, with out putting preasure on it. Kwazii managed to lift a hand up and put it in Barnacles hair weakly. he patted Barnacles head.  
"n-no-not yer-er f-f-fau-fault, B-B-Bear." Kwazii said. he whimpered and Barnacles sat up grabbing his hand.  
"shhh." Barnacles said softly. the ambulance pulled up and Peso and two other raced out.  
"Kwazii what did you do know?" Peso ask.  
"he was attacked!" Barnacles growled. Peso sighed. "i've counted seven stabs." Barnacles said. he helpped them load Kwazii up and jumped in.  
"Captain are you sure you should be coming?" Peso ask. Barnacles narrowed his eyes at Peso.  
"he's my boyfriend, of course I'm coming with Kwazii." Barnacles replied. Peso nodded and got to work on Kwazii.  
*later*  
Kwazii groaned as he came too. he tried to open his eye's and whimpered snapping them shut at the bright lights.  
"Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii heard the sound of a chair scooting back and footsteps. he reopened his eyes and Barnacles had dimmed the lights.  
"Ba-Bear?" Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles smiled and nodded, gently taking his hand. Kwazii scruntched his face. "wh-whats that awful smell?" Kwazii ask.  
"uh, they couldn't wash you. so it's probably blood and urine." Barnacles replied. "oh, and what ever was in that alley, we've both got all over us." Barnacles added.  
"how long I been out?" Kwazii mumbled, fighting to keep his eye's open. Barnacles leaned down and kissed his forhead. Kwazii left his eye's closed and Barnacles smiled.  
"a few days." Barnacles replied. "how do you feel?" Barnacles added. Kwazii tiredly let his head flop to the side so he could see Barnacles better and gripped his hand tightly. Barnacles squeazed back.  
"sore an tired an numb." Kwazii mumbled. Barnacles kissed his lips and Kwazii kissed him back tiredly. Barnacles smiled and pulled back.  
"get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Barnacles replied. Kwazii nodded and smiled slightly.


End file.
